Me duele amarte tanto
by Jisi Snape
Summary: Un Song-Fic, un Sevmione algo implicito, con dedicacion especial para Liiz Black, no lo podria describir asi que Pasen y Lean


Disclaimer: Todo es de JK Rowling y la canción es de Reik

Hola queridos lectores, bien hoy les traigo un Song-Fic, bueno a mi me ha encantado cuando lo leí y me enorgullece decirles que no es mío, si no de una de mis escritoras favoritas y a la cual tengo el gusto de llamar mi mejor amiga Liiz Black o como a mí me gusta decirle Licha, bien espero de verdad que les guste y por favor dejen Review, y un agradecimiento a Liz que me dejo subirlo después de descubrirlo y desempolvarlo de la profundidad de mi laptop, gracias otra vez y espero que lo disfruten tanto como Liz escribiéndolo y yo siendo su primera lectora.

Un saludo a las chicas del Escuadron que me han brindado infinidad de ideas haha las quiero chicas.

Ahora a lo que te truje chencha, A leer.

* * *

**ME DUELE AMARTE TANTO**

Y mientas escuchaba esas palabras mi corazón se rompía, jamás había creído que el corazón se rompiera, jamás había sentido ese dolor del que tantos hablaban, pero hoy, por fin sabía lo que era sentir como tu corazón se desmorona en miles de pedazos, no poder evitar que estas lagrimas traicioneras corran por mis mejillas deteniéndose en mi barbilla esperando un momento de agonía antes de caer, antes de perderse, antes de ser solo una gota salada y nada más.

**Me duele amarte**

**Sabiendo que ya te perdí**

**Tan solo quedara la lluvia**

**Mojando mí llanto**

**Y me hablara de ti**

Me duele tanto saber que jamás volverás a sentir este amor y me duele más comprender que a pesar de todo no puedo dejarte de amar, duele saber que tu corazón ya no me pertenece, duele que yo te ame tanto, que mis días no tengan sentido sin ti y que para ti un día sin mi sea como ver una estrella menos en el cielo. Ahora seco mis lagrimas porque no quiero llorar, y lo peor es que no es que no quiera llorar por orgullo, sino que no quiero llorar porque sé que tu serás feliz, porque sé que te gustaría verme fuerte, porque te mentí cuando dije que no importaba que ya no me amaras, ahora solo el viento me susurrara tus aventuras, ahora solo la lluvia me contara de tus aventuras.

**Me duele amarte**

**Los sueños que eran para ti**

**Se pierden con cada palabra**

**Con cada momento que espere vivir**

Me estremezco cada vez que los recuerdos asaltan mi mente, las barreras que poco a poco comienzo a construir caen sin piedad alguna al ver detrás de mis parpados aquellos sueños que tenía, me duele tanto recordar como planeábamos una vida juntos, como caminando de la mano imaginábamos nuestro futuro, incluso comencé a pensar en niños, en mis hijos, mientras caminaba el tiempo lento junto a nosotros iba tejiendo una vida contigo en mis sueños alimentándose de mis ilusiones, y ahora que te has ido, no queda nada, todos aquellos sueños se han ido a un lugar del cual no tenía idea que existiera en mi hasta este momento un lugar que cada vez que trato de seguir adelante aparece justo antes de tocar la salida.

**Me duele más imaginar**

**Que tú te vas y dejaras**

**Detrás de ti**

**Tu ausencia en mis brazos**

Aun despierto por la madrugada sintiendo un frio, uno que no tiene nada que ver con el clima, uno que hace que mi corazón se encoja al descubrir que ahora lo único que abrazo por las noches es una fría almohada, que mis brazos ya no se enrollan en tu cuerpo en busca de calor, que ahora mis noches son frías y mi cuerpo extraña tu aroma, tu calor, tu esencia.

**Me duele tanto sospechar**

**Que ni tu sombra volverá**

**Para abrigar**

**Mi alma en pedazos**

No puedo recordar la última vez que me había sentido tan triste, pero ahora escarbando en el desastre que es mi cabeza me doy cuenta que fue antes de conocerte, una vez que llegaste a mi vida fuiste una luz en mi oscuridad, tomaste mi vida te la llevaste por el sendero de la felicidad y estoy seguro que en otros momentos estos pensamientos serian algo que no estaría en mi mente ni de broma, pero el amor me hizo ver las cosas de una manera diferente y ahora que se que te has ido, que jamás volveré a verte, a sentirte, a tenerte mi corazón se quiebra a cada segundo a cada palabra, a cada respiración. Mi corazón sufre porque se ha dado cuenta que ya no estarás aquí junto a mí en esos momentos de oscuridad, cuando solo tú eras capaz de hacerme sentir bien.

**Me duele amarte así**

**Hasta morir**

**Lanzándome a la nada viéndote partir**

**Me duele aquel Abril**

**Cuando te vi**

**Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi**

**Me duele amarte tanto**

Aun no existe persona en el mundo capaz de describir este sentimiento que me ahorca, que me quita la respiración, este sentimiento que hasta a el hombre más fuerte, más tonto, más inteligente, mas valeroso le saca lagrimas, cuando cierro los ojos y el agua corre por mi cara es imaginar sangre, sangre que viene directamente de mi corazón, que me hace sentir un dolor increíble, un dolor que no puedo comparar con ninguna tortura, bueno tal vez existe una, una que tú te encargaste de hacerme sentir, me pediste que siguiéramos siendo amigos, que no querías perderme, que querías que nos lleváramos con la primera vez que nos conocimos, si, esa ocasión que ha quedado labrada en fuego sobre mi memoria, aquel momento en el que tu sonrisa me hizo olvidar aquellas pesadillas que por años no había podido despejar de mi mente y tú con tu sonrisa, con tu tenacidad, con tus bromas hiciste que desaparecieran de un día para otro.

**Me duele amarte tanto**

Por eso esta noche he decidido que no quiero seguir viviendo sin ti, después de todos sí soy un cobarde, un maldito cobarde que no puede seguir viviendo sin una mujer, una mujer que le lleno su vida de amor, de felicidad, de sonrisas. Sí, júzgame si quieres, pero espero que puedas entender esto que siento, quiero que seas feliz y sé que después de este día solo seré una sombra en tu pasado, un recuerdo en tu memoria, un amor olvidado.

Miro los ojos llenos de furia de mi asesino y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, porque no sabe lo feliz que me hará al terminar con mi vida, a por fin eliminar este nudo en mi garganta y llorare, dejare fluir las lagrimas, se que él pensara que es por miedo y sabes tiene razón, es miedo de morir, pero de morir sin ti.

**Me duele amarte así**

**Hasta morir**

**Los sueños que eran para ti**

**Se pierden con cada palabra**

**Con cada momento que espere vivir**

Miedo de estar completamente seguro de que esa ilusión de vivir junto a ti hasta envejecer y solo entonces morir se ha esfumado. Siento como un dolor atraviesa mi cuerpo, sé que es el último momento, mi último suspiro, mi última mirada y te la dedico a ti mi amor, acaso eh escuchado tu grito? estas aquí? Tal vez solo es mi cerebro apiadándose de mi último segundo de vida y lo agradezco. Mi amor se feliz.

* * *

Dejen Review


End file.
